


Ten Minutes

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes was all they had, but they made the most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the rarepair_shorts community wishlists for whoafangirl.

Ten minutes; they had ten bloody minutes until the carriage reached the exclusive club their parents had insisted that they hold their reception at. Draco grunted as the carriage jerked, throwing Theo against him. Why it had to have been a carriage that took them to the Gods-be-damned reception was beyond him, but his mind was on much more pressing matters at that moment.

Ten minutes. His hands moved frantically, knowing that they didn’t have anywhere near as much time as he wanted for their first time, but not being able to resist. Waiting for sex until they were married was one of the most difficult things Draco had ever had to do, but it was worth it; _Theo_ was worth it. His breath shuddered out of him when he was finally settled securely in Theo’s lap.

“Draco…” Theo’s soft brown eyes locked onto Draco's, leaving him slightly breathless when he replied.

“I… I can’t wait, Theo…”

“ _Good_.”

In comparison to the classy, refined affair their wedding had been – and their reception was no doubt going to be – their first time was messy; their hands fumbling as they moved together. Neither of them even managed to remove a single article of clothing, frantic as they were. Not that Draco cared: to him, it was perfect; _Theo_ was perfect. Staring down into Theo’s flushed face as they turned the final corner towards the club, Draco had to smile.

“I’m pretty sure Mother wasn’t expecting us to be able to pull _that_ off in the ten minutes it takes to get here.”

For a few seconds, the only response Draco received was a series of harsh pants. The sound sent a rush of pride through his chest, causing his smile to widen. Theo had lost the ability to respond to him. It was simply stunning that _he_ had managed to cause that in the short amount of time they had alone between the church and the club. He couldn’t help the slightly breathless chuckle he gave when Theo moved so their foreheads were pressed together.

“I love you, Draco.”

His hands tightening around Theo’s shoulders, Draco leant down so he could join their lips together in a soft kiss. “Good, because you’re stuck with me now.”

A mumbled charm had the two of them clean and as respectable as they ever were when having to confront a large group of family and friends. The carriage juddered to a stop a few seconds later and Draco moved off Theo’s lap to allow him to stand with only a slight hesitation. He found himself unable to stop smiling when Theo gallantly offered him his hand to step down from the carriage: it had so far been the best ten minutes of his life.


End file.
